Estúpido Gato
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: Ese día ella estaba de muy mal humor, cansada y fastidiada no quería hablar ni ver a nadie, pero ¿Cómo terminó Kushina Uzumaki, empapada de pies a cabeza entrando por la ventana del departamento de Minato Namikaze como si fuera una ladrona por perseguir a un gato?— ¿Kushina? —Esto tiene una muy buena explicación, lo juro—lástima que su ingeniosa mente se había quedado sin excusas.


**Hola comunidad Minakushi, ciertamente tengo un tiempo queriendo subir un fic sobre estos dos a los cuales realmente amo con locura. Espero que esto sea de su agrado y que no haya mucho Occ y así.**

**Dejen reviews, solo así puedo saber si les gusta.**

**Summary**

Ese día ella estaba de muy mal humor, cansada y fastidiada no quería hablar ni ver a nadie, pero ¿Cómo terminó Kushina Uzumaki, empapada de pies a cabeza entrando por la ventana del departamento de Minato Namikaze como si fuera una ladrona por perseguir a un gato?— **¿Kushina?** —**Esto tiene una muy buena explicación, lo juro**—lástima que su ingeniosa mente se había quedado sin excusas al ver a un recién bañado rubio, estúpido gato todo era su culpa.

**Declaimer**

**Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo a sus bellos personajes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Único**

**Estúpido Gato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El tintineó de las llaves al golpearse entre sí podía escucharse en todo el departamento, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar una brisa fría que venía desde la ventana que ella nunca cerraba al salir de casa. Su mesa aun tenía cubiertos y platos de semanas pasadas, envases vacíos de ramen se erguían altaneramente en el suelo de su cocina, no es que no le gustara limpiar simplemente no tenía tiempo de hacerlo cuando prácticamente solo le daban la cantidad suficiente para darse un baño antes de mandarla a una misión, lo cual le hacía darse cuenta que a sus 17 años de vida era un desastre total para vivir sola. Precisamente recién regresaba de una esas misiones en Suna, que duró alrededor de tres semanas y la cual la había dejado molida. Algo extraño considerando la hiperactividad de la chica de largos cabellos rojos y ojos morados. Arrastró los pies, se sentía tan cansada que ni siquiera tenía ganas de salir de la cama, la cual seguramente estaba igual de desarreglada que cuando la dejo, poco le importaba en realidad así que sin más se tumbo en el colchón. Gruñó cuando sintió algo de polvo rozarle la nariz.

—¡Joder, ni siquiera puedo dormir en una cama limpia!-gritó frunciendo el entrecejo, se levantó de un salto y cruzó los dedos para hacer el jutsu multiclones de sombra y limpiar de una buena vez.

Suspiró una vez hubiera acabado de barrer, trapear, sacudir y lavar cada insignificante superficie de su casa, sus clones desaparecieron luego de acomodar sus "armas contra la mugre" en el armario y ella se pasó una mano por la sudada frente. Eran extraños los momentos en que ella, Kushina Uzumaki señorita-recojo-todo-luego-de-un-mes, limpiaba a fondo, pero es que estaba cansada y la suciedad la había hecho enojar lo suficiente para olvidarse de eso y hacer aquello, pero ahora estaba sucia, acalorada y molesta. Maldita sea ya ni siquiera quería estar en su casa, apretó los dientes y se dirigió al baño, tomó una ducha rápida se puso su ropa de civil, dejó sus kunais y shurikens junto a su protector de Konoha en una vitrina especial y tomando una bufanda salió como posesa por la puerta. ¡Necesitaba un ramen ahora! Utilizó sus habilidades ninja para llegar en unos segundos a su local favorito, Ichiraku. Ni bien dejo que Teuchi le diera la bienvenida cuando ya se encontraba pidiendo un ramen de cerdo con huevo y verduras con doble ración de fideos. No tenía el humor para hablar con nadie, mucho menos con el dueño del local, quien se dio cuenta del comportamiento de la chica y guardo su distancia porque si algo había aprendido luego de 7 años de tenerla como cliente frecuente, era que **jamás **molestaras a Kushina Uzumaki cuando tenía cara de estar a punto de degollar a alguien .

—Gracias-ttebane- murmuró sacando un cupón que por fortuna aun era válido y pagó el tazón de ramen, el cocinero alzó las cejas, bien ahora si estaba preocupado, la Uzumaki que devoraba interminables cantidades de ramen solo había comido un tazón. Algo debía andar mal para que precisamente esa muchacha adicta a los fideos estuviera así.

—¿Ocurre algo? Casi no has comido-no pudo evitar preguntar, la pelirroja lo miró y luego desvió la mirada.

—Solo estoy cansada, hasta luego- susurró antes de irse sin dejar que el hombre dijera algo más-. Maldición hace tanto frío se quejó mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea, no era para menos estaban a mediados de noviembre y hacia un frío de demonio, se preguntó porque seguía ahí y no se iba de una buena vez a su departamento.

—_Porque eres estúpida mocosa-_ se burló el Kyuubi desde su interior. La Uzumaki lo mando a callar, la razón por la que no hacia eso era porque simplemente no quería, se dijo que debía haber algo que le hiciera olvidar ese raro cansancio con el que había llegado, si no fuera porque era técnicamente imposible diría que se había enfermado, pero por Dios acababa de regresar de una misión y se sentía "bien" si es que esa era la palabra.

—_Probablemente ya me llegó el periodo_-pensó recordando el almanaque de esas fechas. Una de las razones por la que maldecía ser una mujer era precisamente por esos "días" en los que vivía el peor de los dolores, ni siquiera un jutsu o miles de armas podía causar lo que ella padecía cuando _eso_ llegaba, días antes de que eso empezara ella se ponía de un humor extraño así que... Rechinó los dientes cuando se dio cuenta de que esa suposición era certera, el periodo le comenzaría en un par de días, maldita sea su suerte, en casa no había ninguna bendita toalla sanitaria y ya no le quedaba de las que se llevó a Suna. Dio media vuelta, no le quedaba de otra más que comprar algunas en la tienda.

Había ciertas cosas que a Kushina no se le daban, curiosamente todas tenían que ver en la forma de cuidar de sí misma, la primera no sabía cocinar casi nada y lo que podía hacer no le salía tan bien como debería, la segunda era limpiar su departamento, había días en los que se le olvida sacar la basura y vaciar el refrigerador era algo que hacía solo cuando empezaban a salir hongos de este, la tercera no tenía el mas mínimo sentido de la moda o calidad, docena de veces había sido regañada por sus amigas por comprar trapos sucios y pasados de moda. Y finalmente; elegir las cosas del aseo personal, usualmente echaba a la cesta el primer papel higiénico que veía, el desodorante jamás era de la misma marca, el shampoo y el acondicionador nunca concordaban en la etiqueta y obviamente no sabía diferenciar entre diurnas, nocturnas, con alitas, sin alitas, demonios para que jodidos esas cosas necesitaban alitas, ni que se fueran a ir volando hacia el bote de basura o algo. Bufó exasperada y agarró el primer paquete que vio, fue directamente a la caja rápida, no se molesto en siquiera corresponder la sonrisa de la tendera, pagó y salió pintando de ahí. Mejor regresaba a casa de una vez. Se apresuró para poder llegar al departamento lo más rápido posible, sus sentidos se agudizaron cuando percibió algo que corría velozmente hacia ella, pensó por un momento que era un mensajero del Hokage para darle otra misión, sin embargo grande fue sus sorpresa al ver una bola de pelos blanca arrebatarle el paquete de las manos. El animal la miró con sus ojos verdes y sus bigotes se movieron al igual que sus orejas, Kushina estaba sorprendida por la aparición del felino.

—¿Pero qué diablos?-exclamó confundida.

—¡Yuki, ven para acá, no escapes!- y como si ese niño que recién llegaba corriendo fuera el peor de los enemigos, el gato erizó el lomo y saltó por unos de los muros de la aldea. La pelirroja seguía sin poder creerlo hasta que reparó en que ese condenado gato se había llevado su paquete.

En verdad que no tenia suerte.

Concentro chakra en sus pies y persiguió al infame animal, algo que le resulto un poco difícil puesto que ella no era como los Hyuuga para poder rastrear al pequeño bribón. Se las arregló lo suficiente para poder invocar un par de clones que la ayudaran en su captura, pero no contaba con que el jodido felino se parada orillas del lago de konoha, como si supiera que la pelirroja estaba detrás suyo y quisiera tenderle una trampa.

—_Cuidado mocosa, ese gato es inteligente-_advirtió con sorna el biju.

—_Cállate, es solo un estúpido gato_- le respondió. Ya casi lo tenía entre su manos cuando el jodido animal había saltado sobre ella golpeándola en la espalda y tirándola a la fría agua del lago, Kushina sacó la cabeza para tomar aire y se quitó los ahora mojados mechones rojos de la cara, el gato pareció pavonarse delante suyo antes de emprender su huida otra vez. Un chakra rojo la rodeo y sus ojos se tornaron rojos-. ¡Estás muerto estúpido gato!- declaró levantándose y reanudando la persecución. Ya no era solamente por las toallas ahora también estaba en juego su orgullo.

* * *

Era medio día y aun hacia un frío que no se le antojaba para nada a salir de su casa, sus ojos azules se posaron algo aburridos sobre la pantalla del televisor, realmente no tener misiones para ese día le resultaba tedioso, ya ni siquiera le importaba si fueran de rango D mientras pudiera quitarse ese aburrimiento. Se pasó una mano por los despeinados cabellos rubios y se resigno a tomar el control y cambiar de canal. Tal vez podría llamar a sus amigos, pero Hiashi y Hizashi estaban de misión en otro país y Fugaku estaba ocupado con algunos asuntos del clan Uchiha junto con Mikoto, es mas incluso el trió Ino-Shika-Cho estaba ocupado ¿Realmente solo él no tenía nada que hacer? En verdad Minato Namikaze debería empezar a buscarse un pasatiempo con urgencia.

—Si tan solo Kushina estuviera aquí- suspiró, la pelirroja había sido asignada a una misión de larga duración en Suna y ciertamente no recordaba cuando era su regreso, supuso que sería rápido.

Deseaba que lo fuera. No era secreto para nadie en Konoha que el chico rubio sentía algo por la hilarante y peleonera kunoichi pelirroja. Después de todo, no había ningún otro que pudiera enfrentarse a la habanera sangrienta y salir ileso, además de que en cierta ocasión le habían preguntado porque siendo él un genio quería seguir estando al lado de la Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y el con la simpleza que le caracterizaba había respondido que ella le gustaba, aunque en ese entonces no lo había dicho con otra intención mas allá de la amistad. Pero vamos teniendo 17 años y al rey de los pervertidos como mentor, era cuestión de tiempo para que él se diera cuenta de los encantos femeninos de su mejor amiga, incluso cuando esta no lo hacía. Bien, Kushina era un desastre total en lo concerniente a ella misma, pero se preocupaba mucho por lo demás e intentaba protegerlos con su propia fuerza aun si salía lastimada para lograrlo. El había prometido que si ella protegía a otros a su propia costa, él la protegería a ella a la suya. Además la Uzumaki era muy hermosa, nada femenina, mandona, bromista y grosera, pero perfecta a su parecer, más bien, perfecta para él y solo para él.

—Minato-giró la cabeza cuando un sapo mensajero apareció en su sala.

—Hola-saludó sonriendo-. ¿Es un mensaje de Jiraya-Sensei?

—Sí. Dice que te alistes y lo vayas a ver al bar de Katsu- informó el anfibio.

—¿Un bar?- ¿Qué su Sensei no recordaba que era menor de edad? ¿A caso no sabía que jamás lo dejarían entrar? Seguramente estaba tan borracho que ya ni pensaba.

—Si, dijo que no te preocuparas te van a dejar pasar además, también me pidió que te dijera que Kushina Uzumaki regresó- el rostro del Namikaze cambió por completo – .Jiraya-sama lo espera dentro de media hora- dijo por ultimo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo. El rubio se levantó rápidamente, lo mejor sería tomar un baño veloz y salir cuanto antes, vería a su mentor y después iría con Kushina.

* * *

La pelirroja le pisaba las patas al mugroso animal que la había hecho ver estúpida, estaba tan concentrada en capturarlo que ya ni le importaba por donde pasaba, mucho menos si la gente la veía, recordaba vagamente haber oído la voz de Mikoto en unos de los callejones y las burlas de Fugaku. Luego se enteraría de lo que le habían dicho en ese momento lo esencial era atrapar a su escurridizo objetivo. Reconoció remotamente el lugar donde estaba, pero sinceramente no le interesaba, la bola de pelos se metió por una ventana, Kushina se dijo que luego pediría disculpas por entrara a una casa sin permiso, pero por todos los santos estaba empapada, tiritando de frio, molesta y quería venganza, definitivamente ese gato no respiraría ni una sola vez mas luego de lograra atraparlo. Entró como si fuera una ladrona en la casa, extrañamente le pareció conocida, le restó importancia ya luego pensaría donde estaba.

—_Es la casa de tu novio, idiota-_le dijo el Kyuubi, la pelirroja lo ignoró y buscó al felino por todos lados, al fin lo halló sobre la cama y en un parpadeo logró sostenerlo entre sus manos, le quito su paquete y lo tiró a un lado, alzó al animal y sonrió sardónica, era hora de su venganza, como que se llamaba…

—¿Kushina?- la voz varonil de alguien que ella conocía perfectamente la hizo congelarse, lentamente se giró y abrió tanto los ojos como la boca al ver a Minato parado frente a ella con solo una toalla cubriéndole lo necesario.

—Esto tiene una muy buena explicación, lo juro-soltó, lástima que su ingeniosa mente había quedado sin excusas al ver a un recién bañado rubio, las mejillas le estallaron en rojo vivo y su respiración se agitó. El chico la miró sin comprender su semblante hasta que recordó como estaba vestido y esta vez fue él quien se ruborizo.

—¡Kushina!-gritó, ella soltó al gato que huyo nuevamente a algún sitio de la casa y se cubrió los ojos.

—No vi nada, lo juro, lo juro-declaró retrocediendo sobre la cama, donde había terminado por perseguir al gato, se enredó con la cobijas y cayó de espaldas, sus piernas aun estaban sobre la cama pero medio cuerpo lo tenía en el suelo, sintió con el Namikaze se acercaba a ella.

—Kushina ¿estás bien?-bien, lo mas sensato hubiera sido que en vez de preocuparse, cosa que era imposible al verla caer, hubiera aprovechado para ponerse ropa. Pero ni modo, ese no había sido el caso, se inclinó para revisar si se había hecho daño, mas sin embargo la pelirroja abrió un ojo y al verlo igual y cercas suyo entró en pánico.

—¡Maldita sea ponte algo!- chilló lanzando un puño, la próxima vez procuraría no estar tan cerca.

Minato se puso un ungüento en la mejilla que estaba hinchada mientras le servía té a la recién bañada pelirroja, puesto que se podría enfermar si seguía con esa mojada ropa. Kushina que estaba igual de roja que su cabello tomó la taza. no se sentía muy cómoda luego de lo sucedido y menos con la ropa de su amigo que estaba impregnada de su olor y que la congestionaba de una manera muy extraña, ya que no le desagradaba.

—Entonces ese gato causo todo al robarte ese paquete ¿no?- la Uzumaki asintió pesadamente, el rubio la miró fijo y luego soltó un carcajada.

—¡No te rías-ttebane!-vocifero avergonzada y le arrojó un cojín que Minato logro esquivar.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Bueno a pesar de lo sucedido me alegra que hayas regresado Kushina- sonrió y la pelirroja desvió la mirada, por algún motivo todo ese cansancio y mal humor se habían esfumado.

—Sí. Regrese-sonrió y al rubio le pareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

—¿Por cierto que fue lo que te quito el gato?- preguntó tomando el paquete, Kushina reaccionó y se lanzó para quitarle la bolsa antes de que lo abriera.

—No lo veas es vergonzoso-ttebane-expresó yéndose contra él, el rubio lazó los brazos para esquivarla, causando así que ella cayera sobre él y ambos terminaran en el suelo, sus rostros eran todo un poema y ni hablar de los latidos de ambos corazones. La cara de Kushina estaba a centímetros de la de Minato.

—Kushina…- se quedó a la mitad ya que el felino que aun no se había ido, cayó sobre la cabeza de la chica y consecuentemente provoco la inevitable colisión entre sus labios, cálido, húmedo y reconfortante había sido aquel beso.

Fue entonces que todo quedo claro, los sentimientos de él salieron a flote y los de ella se hicieron visibles para su mente. Ah, sí estaba enamorada de Minato, por eso cuando lo veía ya nada importaba solo él. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?

—_Porque eres una cabezota Kushina-_ el Kyuubi había dado en el blanco.

El Namikaze la apretó contra si con un solo brazo y se dejo llevar por la emoción y lo sentimientos que tenia, la amaba eso era más que claro y que Kushina no lo rechazara era buena señal. Se separaron un poco para agarrar aire.

—¿Por qué?-susurró la pelirroja.

—Quisiera haberlo hecho de otra manera-se lamentó el rubio- .Pero ya no importa, lo que importa es que te quiero Kushina. No, no es simplemente "querer" yo: Te amo- confesó y ella se quedó sin palabras

—Estúpido gato-siseo por lo bajo, él la miró esperando su respuesta y ella enrojeció aun mas de ser posible -. Yo… también te amo- el sonrió ampliamente antes de estampar nuevamente sus labios contra los de ella, era la persona más feliz del planeta.

—Kushina-llamó deteniéndose, la Uzumaki lo observó-. ¿Para qué necesitan alitas estas cosas?-cuestionó señalando las toallas, ella respingó y le dio un manotazo.

—¡Cállate y bésame- ttebane!-exigió abochornada. Y él obedeció.

Todo había sido culpa de ese estúpido gato, pero bueno tal vez le debía un par de latas de atún.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado, deje reviews, por favor. Por cierto si quieren que escriba sobre otras parejas pueden pedírmelo, ya he hecho dos fics para un par de lectoras que me lo han pedido. Así que con confianza pídanme lo que quieran a excepción de Yuri y Yaoi.**

**Akari se despide**

**Yanne.**


End file.
